Be your girl
thumb|200px Das Lied "Be your girl" ist das Ending von dem Anime Elfen Lied und wurde von Chieko Kawabe gesungen. Allerdings folgt in der letzen Folge nicht dieses Lied am Ende der Folge. Be your girl ist eine romantische Ballade. Es drückt die traurigen Gefühle von Lucy (Kaede, Nyu) und Kota aus und beschreibt eine Liebe, die niemals wegen ihrer Aktionen hätte sein können. Offenbar wurde das Lied aus Lucys Sicht geschrieben. Romaji Liedtext Maybe I wanna be your girl Maybe all I need is you annani mou soba ni ite mo konnani mou aisarete mo jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte KISU no masui kirete itaku naru anata ha mou kaecchau no? koko de namida ha hikyou datte ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo ne onegai atashi no naka ha anata dake aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte hoshii mono ha hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai nigezu ni tsuduki wo kono me de mite mitai tatoe koreijou kizutsuku toshite mo zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi dakara ne sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte Maybe baby I wanna be your girl (Maybe I wanna be your girl) Maybe baby (Maybe all I need is you) All I need is you Englischer Liedtext Maybe I wanna be your girl Maybe all I need is you Even like that, even by your side Even like this, receiving your love Without time on my side I can't become your girlfriend Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that Although I'm sharing you with someone else Resenting it, I've cried countless times Even if it's just a lie to comfort me say that I'm the only one Without the anaesthetic of your kiss, it begins to hurt Have you already returned? It's shameful to shed tears here So I grit my teeth, enduring it all Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that Although I'm sharing you with someone else Resenting it, I've cried countless times Even if it's just a lie to comfort me Please You're the only one in my heart Tell me that I'm the only one you love There's only one thing that I want I desire nothing but every part of you Instead of running, I try to see what's next with my own eyes In the world waiting ahead along this path Even if I get hurt again It definitely won't stop me, because of this feeling Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that Although I'm sharing you with someone else Resenting it, I've cried countless times Even if it's just a lie to comfort me say that I'm the only one Maybe baby I wanna be your girl (Maybe I wanna be your girl) Maybe baby (Maybe all I need is you) All I need is you Deutscher Liedtext Vielleicht will ich dein Mädchen sein Vielleicht bist du alles was ich brauche Selbst wenn du jetzt so oft an meiner Seite bist, Und selbst wenn du mich so sehr liebst, die Zeit ist nicht auf meiner Seite. Ich kann einfach nicht deine Freundin sein. Wieder und wieder dachte ich, dass ich damit zufrieden wär, Immerhin ist jemand anders für dich da, aber.. Aber ich kann nicht mal sagen, wie oft ich geweint hab, selbst wenn es eine Lüge ist, oder wenn es auch nur zur Ruhe im meinem Kopf führt, sag mir, dass ich die Einzige bin. Es schmerzt wenn die Anästhesie deines Kusses weggetragen wird. Gehst du schon? Ich sag mir selbst, dass es feige wäre, hier zu weinen, ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und halte mich zurück... Wieder und wieder dachte ich, dass ich damit zufrieden wär, Immerhin ist jemand anders für dich da, aber.. Aber ich kann nicht mal sagen, wie oft ich geweint hab, selbst wenn es eine Lüge ist, oder wenn es auch nur zur Ruhe im meinem Kopf führt, na los, bitte.. Du bist der Einzigste für mich Also sag mir, dass ich die Einzigste bin, die du liebst. Es gibt nur eine Sache die ich will, ich will einfach nur.. .. alles von dir .. Ich werde nicht vor der Welt wegrennen, die vor mir liegt, ich warte am Ende des Weges. Ich möchte sehen, wohin er führt selbst wenn ich noch mehr verletzt werde als jetzt, du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, weil das diese Weise ist in der ich nunmal fühle. Wieder und wieder dachte ich, dass ich damit zufrieden wär, immerhin ist jemand anders für dich da, aber.. Aber ich kann nicht mal sagen, wie oft ich geweint hab, selbst wenn es eine Lüge ist, oder wenn es auch nur zu Ruhe im meinem Kopf führt, sag mir, dass ich die Einzige bin. Vielleicht, Liebling, will ich dein Mädchen sein Vielleicht, Liebling, bist du alles was ich brauche! Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Export